Wind and Storm
by Prism Elf
Summary: The world in the Fade hadn't shifted much around him, but he knew from his time sleeping and healing that it had been a while he lasted walked in true form. His body was heavy and stiff. He walked and stumbled much like an infant—clumsy and uncoordinated-learning motions and movements again that were once natural. An inside look into Solas' character. Written for DABB.


**WIND AND STORM  
**

 **By Prism Elf**

 **OPENING**

He blinked opening his eyes for the first time in…

He didn't know how much time had passed this time. How much time had passed? The world in the Fade hadn't shifted much around him, but he knew from his time sleeping and healing that it had been a while he lasted walked in true form. His body was heavy and stiff. He walked and stumbled much like an infant—clumsy and uncoordinated-learning motions and movements again that were once so natural.

The air was thick and tasted of corruption and decay. Even here in the ancient glen where he had chosen to rest, the wind stank richly with it. This was not a good sign. His world had been crumbling when he first laid down to rest. Now, several lifetimes and long sleeps later, he wasn't certain how long he had been asleep this time. The Veil was still intact and that was a plus to the situation; though it was thick in this grove; its thickness was the reason he chose to rest here. What had happened in the world since he had closed his eyes? What had happened to his People in that time?

He clutched his orb to his chest. The magic lay dormant and unresponsive in his hands. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to be calm and reached out with his own magic, grasping at the power hidden deep into the relic. Nothing responded. He frowned. This was neither good nor part of the plan. He couldn't help anyone if he couldn't even use the majority of his powers.

* * *

 **NEW CURRENTS**

The land was desperate and weak. It called out for help much like her people did. He couldn't believe it. The elves were treated and acted worse than dogs. Their histories were rewritten and misconstrued. He thought he might be sick. It should be this bad. He had watched through the Fade, but a dreamer's eyes only saw so much. Dreams flickered and changed with emotions. He knew the last Blight had been ended by the Grey Wardens and it had been about ten years ago.

He saw the folly of his ways. When he slept now in different places he saw all that had transpired in those lands. For months he walked looking and searching for what was lost. Everywhere he saw the signs of taint and decay. The world of the People was nowhere. His People were lost. What had he done? He had been helping or so he thought. He now realized his mistake. It would take more than a war. The People needed their immortality back. They needed their magic and culture back. The best way to achieve that was to bring the others back. The elves needed something to believe in again. And the world needed to see what true power was again.

* * *

 **COLLIDING FRONTS**

Who approached who first? He had been in the ruins sleeping, exploring the dreamers and memories of the place wondering what had brought about their downfall. A war—terrible and swift, not something of hundreds of years but only a couple of months-sifting through the memories and feelings of the spirits present wasn't difficult just time consuming.

The creature's foul smell awoke him. Decay and rot mixed with the cool mist of the Fade. A darkspawn, but not the cunningly brutal and hive minded like ones he had seen in dreams of the Blight. No, this one was smart, focused and hunting for something. It searched the ruins with a contained frantic fury. Soldiers wearing the colors of Grey Wardens trailed around the creature as the traversed the ruins. He stalked the creature as it searched. What was it looking for? He didn't know. This was the first darkspawn he had ever encountered in the flesh. They were horribly fascinating creatures. Intelligent, but not—a product of the Old Gods magic and ruin.

 _Old Gods._ He snorted. The Old Gods of the Tevinter Empire, the Empire that said they were responsible for the destruction of the Ancient Elves. Humans laid claim to something that wasn't theirs. He was curious about how this darkspawn remained in control of his actions. The Grey Wardens around him seemed more like puppets. He had seen the Wardens in many memories of several ruins he had ventured too. They were a temporary fix to a larger more complex problem.

Magic crackled in the air around the darkspawn, grabbing his attention from his thoughts. There was power there. Very strong magic. This creature was connected to the Fade. He realized. The orb warmed in his hands to the usage of magic in the air. His magic was returning, but it was slow and weak. It would be a very long time before he was anywhere near his full potential again. The orb responded to this creature. _Curious._ If this creature was intelligent maybe it could be used to do what needed to be done what he at the moment couldn't do.

He stepped from the shadows, visible and true in his form.

"I believe I can help."

* * *

 **BUILD UP**

"I can help." He stated simply. He had to try. It was his fault. He never should have given Corphyeus the orb. But he had needed it activated. He had never imagined the backlash of power that would happen from a corrupted being using it. He had only wanted to use the power buried within it. He should have known better. He was desperate. The elf female withered on the cot. Her breath short, rapid and harsh. The mark on her hand flared. His mark. He hadn't predicted that. Was it possible? She moaned and turned her sweat soaked head away from them all. Her silvery blue _vallaslin_ glittered in the eerie green light coming in the window.

The stern looking human female stared at him. "What can you do, mage?" Her hand gripped the handle of her sword. She was tense and angry and scared. Fear rolled off the woman, fear she tried to keep hidden behind a tough façade.

He withheld the scoff forming in his throat. Times were different. Mages were feared and hated. No, not mages, magic. "She will die. That mark on her hand is killing her. I believe it is linked to the Fade and the Breach in the sky. I can help. I know quite a bit about the Fade and its workings."

"Cassandra, we can't question a prisoner who is dead." Another human female said softly.

"You would let this apostate treat her? An apostate we know nothing about?" the scarred woman narrowed her eyes at him. "He could be an ally of those that worked to engineer the explosion at the Conclave."

"Come on, Seeker, look at the elf. Does he look like a spy or zealot to you?" a golden Child of Stone stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't mean anything, Varric. He might not look the part, but…"

"I can assure you, Lady Seeker, I am not here to harm her. Merely, here to offer assistance. Your healers will not be able to help her. You need my magic to do so." He insisted.

The Seeker of Truth ran her free hand through her short cut hair. "Fine. Treat her. But I want updates on her condition every hour."

He nodded. "As you wish."

Everyone filed out. The Seeker barked orders at the guards, the other human female listened and added suggestions and the Child of Stone remained silent looking back over his shoulder twice at him and the elf woman riving in agony before him. The mark was sparking and angry. Angry was the only word he could use to describe it. He had placed marks before, but the pain had been temporary and brief-much like the pain of when her _vallaslin_ had been placed. This was an anomaly. She was an anomaly. What had she been doing there? A Dalish elf at the Conclave? Why would the Dalish care about the Conclave?

Reaching, he grabbed her marked hand with both of his. Her hand was warm and calloused. The mark pulsed and flared at his touch. There was too much power anchored there. Anchored…he closed his eyes and frowned. Anchor, her hand was directly tied to the Breach in the sky. It was the key to opening and closing it. What had Corypheus done? The stupid creature had anchored the key on a living mortal being. This elf was the key to everything! Corypheus hadn't just marked the elf woman, he placed the key permanently. The magister of Old Tevinter had failed. No, it was his failure. It had been his folly to give the orb to Corypheus. He would fix this.

His magic called out to the mark. He released it pulling some of the energy into his own body. Anyone who watched would have noticed his hands simply glowing with emerald green light as he drew some of the power from the mark to quiet it. It was all he could do until the Breach was sealed fully otherwise both mark and Breach would continue to grow until this elf and the world were destroyed.

* * *

 **REFRESHING BREATH OF AIR**

"I have a question or two, Solas." Of course she would have questions. He smirked. She hadn't stopped questioning him since he had revealed what he knew about Corypheus' orb.

"I suppose you do. How can I ease your mind today, lethallin?"

"Well, it seems I start every day with how much farther? So, let's start there." She moved easily through the snow next to him.

He chuckled. "It is not much farther."

Her smile was radiant. "You said the same thing yesterday."

"And I stand by what I stated then too."

"We will get there when we get there." They spoke in unison. Her laughter echoed his. He was surprised and his laughter died quickly. She did that to him. She surprised him. Every time he had thought he couldn't be surprised any more. She did just that.

"Now to my real question. You said the orb Corypheus carried was a foci for the Ancient Elven Pantheon, how would he get something like that? I mean, where would someone even look for something like that? And which god? I know there are many, and not just the Creators, there are also the Forgotten Ones. Did they have foci as well?"

He sighed. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so curious. "Ancient ruins and temples dedicated to the Pantheon. It is likely he excavated it from one of such places. As to which God, I do not have an answer. It is completely possible the Forgotten Ones had foci."

"But why? How did he even know of its existence? That's what is bothering me. Did he read about it in a book? Or did he know of such artifacts from his life?" Adessa tucked an errant strand of hair behind her sharply pointed ear. Her ears were delicate and small, fitting her small lithe frame perfectly. He was noticing her again. This wasn't the first time he had caught himself watching her. He had observed the way her dark brown hair glimmered with streaks of red and bronze in the sunlight. Or the way her eyes were flecked with bits of deep amethyst; her _vallaslin_ matched her eyes—light silvery blue trimmed in violet. He frowned. She didn't even know the meaning of the marks she proudly wore on her face.

"It does not matter how he knows. All that matters is that we stop him."

She chuckled. "You're not the least bit curious about the hows, Solas?"

He shook his head. "No, lethallin. All I know is Corypheus is a powerful mage, but he is no god. He can be stopped, it is just a matter of time. You for the moment should be looking to your followers."

"My followers? You mean the Inquisition? They aren't exactly my followers."

"Are they not? Look, lethallin," He pointed behind them. They had come to the top of a fairly steep ridge. He paused, waiting.

She turned looking over her shoulder at the line of soldiers, refugees, priests, mages and others who had flocked to the Inquisition's cause at Haven. Her brow crinkled, a frown turning down the corners of her verdure mouth. "They shouldn't be." She stated simply.

"Why not? You give them hope. You faced down Corypheus and survived. These people need you."

"Now you sound like Mother Giselle."

"The Mother is a wise woman."

She cringed and tore her eyes away from the procession following them. "These people want a hero. No, they want a prophet of their Maker. They want someone like Andraste. I'm not, nor can I be. I don't even believe in the Maker."

"You may not believe in their god, but you do have the potential to be someone great."

"You are just saying that to be nice." She smiled glancing at him.

"No, it is a statement of fact."

"Much like my graceful movements?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his face away from her.

Damn, if she didn't remember everything too. It had started as an observation, but much like his noticing her eyes or lips, her movement drew him in too. She was graceful and quiet. Each step measured and sure like one who was use to moving stealthily through the forest hunting.

* * *

 **ELECTRICAL STORM**

Her lips pressed against his. He blinked in shock. She was kissing him. He was stunned, not unpleased just astonished. He hadn't thought she felt this way about him. He hadn't kept his distance or discouraged her attraction. A part of him liked her attention and flirtation—it was refreshing. Her lips were warm, soft and urgent against his. His pulse quickened and he sucked in a breath of air, stealing some of hers.

 _You changed everything._ And she _was_ changing everything. It was no longer a matter of fixing his problem. His mistake. He wanted to stay with the Inquisition to help _her._ He had led _her_ to Skyhold. He had hoped to bring her to the Fade under the guise of Haven in order to unburden some of the anger and frustration he was feeling at the thought of Corypheus being able to do what he should not have been able. His orb and power where in the hands of a crazed old darkspawn who had a god complex. He had wanted her to know how close he had been to giving up, to leaving…then she changed that. She gave him hope. He had been so close to telling her in the mountains on the way to Skyhold. So close to telling her how much hope she gave him. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while. An elf rose to have power over the masses. It didn't matter that she wasn't really chosen by Andraste.

Hope- all was not lost in this world. Hope- he might not truly be forgotten and alone. Hope-that the world wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

She stepped back from him—a pink stain on her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip with a twinkle of embarrassment in her eyes. She was beautiful. It wasn't a sudden realization, he had noticed the moment he helped her close her first rift. It was a beauty that transpired physical form. Her beauty was in her nature, her spirit. Even here in the Fade she was brilliant almost too bright to see.

His hands shook as she turned away from him. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her toward him. His lips brushed hers. Electricity shot through him. He started to pull away, but stopped when she kissed him back. Her mouth opened slightly letting their tongues lightly touch. She tasted like…nothing. Nothing. He deepened the kiss hoping that it might yield something, but no. She was warm only because he knew she had to be. Her lips were soft because _he_ hoped they would be. The shock of her closeness was surprising, but he was learning to be dazed by her. She was a rarity- a marvel that needed to be charted and explored.

But her taste…he didn't know what she truly tasted like…

This wasn't real. Did he want this to be real?

 _Yes._ His arm wrapped around her waist squeezing her supple body against his. He wanted it to be real, but not here. This was a dream. This was the Fade.

 _No, not here._

This wasn't the place for such things. They were going to attract attention.

 _Damn._ He should have known better. She felt nice and safe. He had let his guard down. He broke the kiss stepping back from her.

A frown appeared on her lovely face.

"This isn't right. This can't happen here."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Do you not know? We are in the Fade. And you need to wake up." He smiled as she blinked at his words. Confusion was written on her countenance, but then he could see the understanding dawn in her blue violet eyes as she faded from the world of dreams.

* * *

 **TEEMING WITH DARK PORTENT**

At first he was drawn to her simply for the mark on her hand. She had survived it which showed resilience he had not seen in a while. But now it was becoming more than that. It was her wit and charm that drew him to speak with her. Her keen eye and cunning handling of problems fascinated him. She wasn't quick to judge. Everything in time and stride, and she always had time for the little people.

It was the way her laughter inspired him to smile and laugh too. She drove away the dark shadows of loneliness and he found himself wishing for her presence more and more. Even their shared silences were golden to him.

 _If there were more like her._ The elves wouldn't be so far gone. How many just gave up fighting for a better life? How many had quit because it was easier to just pretend to be human? Keep your head down and your eyes on the ground. Sera was like that, she didn't exactly bow her head, but she didn't want to be elven. She was ashamed of it. He didn't understand the fascination the elf girl had with wanting to be not like an elf. One couldn't change the way they were born. It was because of elves like her that their culture had been lost in the first place.

His frustration at the lack of consideration and inability to care about something larger than beyond the day to day was…he looked over the sketches on his table. He had been drawing to pass the time. He wanted to have a record of Lavellan's progression through it all. He respected her. He closed his eyes. If he dared to look deeper past the lies and the false smiles, he was afraid of what he would see. He hadn't allowed himself the time to explore such feelings—feelings about Adessa. Unbidden the thought of their shared kiss in the Fade surfaced. Her lips pressed to his, their warmth and softness. No taste, but just the thought was unexpected. Her flushed cheeks and glittering eyes looking at him with such…longing. Or had that been the reflection of his own eyes in hers? He did long for the companionship of another that understood him, it was only natural to be drawn to the beautiful elven woman who surprised him and had feelings for him. He counted her among his few friends in this place and time.

 _She understands. Sacrifice and duty are essential. But so is compassion and kindness. The Inquisition needs both to survive; it needs her._

* * *

 **LOST TO THE WIND  
**

There had been a time once long ago he would have simply ignored the impulse, or better yet he would have used it to his advantage. He would have used her feelings against her, gotten what he wanted and moved on. This was different. He was different. He knew it was true. Looking in her lovely eyes, he found the past to be too much. She would hate him. He would lose her. He would see the heartbreak and misery and know he had placed it there.

Worst, yet was he wanted to kiss her and forget it all. He wanted to be Solas, just Solas. He wanted to abandon all he was and everything he had been and just be with her. He would have too. He would have given it all up.

As he kissed her there in the moonlight before the waterfalls, he came to that realization. He had brought her here tonight to tell her the truth, but now he knew he couldn't. His hands were shaking as he broke their breath stealing kiss. He wanted more than kisses, but anything more would be impossible. This had to stop. He had to let her go. For her sake and his, he had to stop fooling himself.

He let his eyes memorized her face without its swirling marks of slavery. His thumb drew a soft line across her cheekbone. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her lips twitched into a sweet smile. He wanted to remember her this way—happy and free—this was real. She was real. His chest ached with the thought. Real, meant so many other things had become real too.

Even as his hand dropped away from her face, he said the words that would break her heart. It was better this way. This way she would hate him, but she would hate him for a reason not simply for who he was or what he would do. He would continue to live the lie. It was just easier than the truth and much less terrifying.

* * *

 **CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

He had to force himself to not walk her dreams. Dreams he knew would be filled with whispers of a dead people and goddess. He could feel the memories and whispers of the dead pulling at her in her sleep. He wanted to comfort and love her. He wanted to protect her from those that would ultimately destroy the essence that was her.

 _No,_ He couldn't hurt her anymore. He wouldn't.

"You love her. You should let yourself do so. She loves you too."

"Cole," He didn't jump or spook at the unexpected voice of the spirit. "It's not that simple."

He turned finding the spirit perched on the painting scaffolding. _At least it's not the desk._ The young man's face peered at him from under his large floppy hat. "But it is that simple."

Solas shook his head. "Not all hurts are simple to fix, Cole. Mine is what it is. It cannot be helped."

The spirit cocked his head letting the words sink in. "She's in pain. Her heart aches. Tears on a pillow in the dark. She's alone and cold. Confusion grips her and she wonders not for the first time what she did wrong. Where did she go wrong?"

A breath caught in his throat as he started to reply. _No, it will pass. She is strong. It will pass. I am sorry, ma vhenan._

"You regret hurting her. It will past. Two bright lights drawn to each other in the dark. She burns more brightly, but you could burn just as brightly beside her. You do shine brighter beside her. Does she blind you too? Is that why you…"

"Cole, please, stop trying to help me."

"It's not working?"

"No, it cannot be. It must be this way."

"But it doesn't have to be," The spirit whispered as he vanished.

"I wish it were different." His hands trembled at his sides. He raised them up staring at them. They were shaking much like they had been when he had first kissed her. Shook with fear and emotions he wasn't supposed to feel for a mere mortal woman.

* * *

 **EYE OF THE STORM**

He watched as the soldiers of the Inquisition gathered around her. Their hero. Their savior. She truly was both. A grim determination grew within his chest. It was better this way. Better to slip away quietly and quickly. No goodbyes. No tears. No explanations. No frowns of disapproval. No fear. She had done the impossible. She had stopped Corypheus. She had destroyed a self-proclaimed god. But, she had also destroyed the orb in the process.

He frowned at the shards of his foci clutched in his hands.

She hadn't meant to, but alas that was the case. He turned letting the pieces of his forgotten artifact crumble into dust as he willed himself to be forgettable.

No one would see him, nor hear him. He was a ghost walking, lost and forgotten in the shadows of an ancient ruin.

He needed power. He needed it soon. The longer he waited the harder this would be to undo. He had waited long enough. Since the orb was gone there were other ways to get what he needed. He dreaded taking this path, but it was the only option left to him.

It was time to go see an old friend.

* * *

 **WHISPERS OF FATE**

He was walking in one of his favorite memories of her. He didn't know why he was torturing himself this way. But he loved this dream.

He stood assembling his jars of paints. Adessa stood next to him eying each of the glass jars curiously.

"They smell awful." Her nose crinkled and he chuckled at her look. "What are they made from? Dragon piss?"

"Do you really want to know the answer, vhenan?" He asked picking up a jar of vibrant red and placing it back in the box with several other paints. He was tired. He had been up early wanting to finish the latest panel today. It had taken several painstaking hours of blending colors, sketching quickly scaling the small drawing into a large one, plastering, and painting, but he was finished. He had found he enjoyed the process. The quiet and solitude the mind numbing act of creating something so beautiful and compelling invigorated him. Afterwards, he felt drained, but accomplished.

"It's probably best that I don't." She picked up a shade of blue that match the tunic she was wearing almost perfectly. "It looks good." She looked at the panel he had just finished twenty minutes ago. The Grey Wardens at Adamant. He had tried to not add his personal feelings into the matter, it had not been his decision to make. The call had been hers. Though in his mind she had made the correct choice. "It's less bland and dull in here with you plastering the walls with these frescoes. But I have to ask, why me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He pondered the question for a moment before plucking the glass jar from her hands. "Skyhold reflects the occupants, you are the prime example of what the Inquisition stands for. These decisions are yours, but they are also the Inquisition's." She canted her head regarding him with deep thoughtful eyes before turning her head and staring anew at the walls of the rotunda.

She sighed and her shoulders sagged like she had just realized the true burden of the her position. "What can I help with?" She asked gently.

This was a routine. She was more than willing to learn and help. She never bothered him when he was working on creating the frescoes. She would help him before and sometimes afterward with gathering supplies and cleaning up, but never during the process. He assumed she kept most others away as well as he was never disrupted in the middle of his work. He was grateful for it. She was more than willing to help out and not be seen by any of the dignitaries and noble guests that had come to the Inquisition seeking an audience with her. "Inquisitor, do you not have a meeting with an Orlesian count this afternoon?" He asked the question using her full title. She hated it when anyone called her 'Inquisitor' but he kept his tone light hoping she would get the implied joke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She supplied quickly gathering together a handful of brushes that needed cleaning, she placed them on a stained cloth where he kept them until he could properly clean them.

"Surely, you would not be skipping a meeting with an important dignitary just to help me?" He teased a small smile playing at his lips.

"Nope," she frowned as she turned and made her way over to the fresco he had just finished. His smile followed her. He could dance to her tune if necessary. She moved with the grace of a large cat. He liked watching her movements. Subtle and purposeful. Quiet and quick.

"Adessa," he called softly.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly like a child who had been caught stealing a treat. She knelt at where he had left some jars of paint and more brushes. She grabbed several jars and started to make her way back over to him. He waited until she stood next to him again before speaking.

"While I do enjoy your company, I do not want you distracted from your duties."

She snorted and dumped the paints carefully onto the table. "Seriously, Solas, I'm not missing anything important. Josephine can handle the meeting without a problem. It's just a count complaining about some land squabble. It's annoying and not the true purpose of the Inquisition." She paused. "Please, just let me enjoy this peace for a moment."

His heart contracted at the dazzling smile she threw him as walked back over to finish cleaning up more of his supplies. He sighed and went back to putting away jars. "Very well. Do not blame me when Josephine comes looking for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said as she piled more brushes on the cleaning cloth.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Him organizing his jars of paint and her setting about cleaning his brushes. He had shown her how to when she had first taken an interested in wanting to help him.

Just the two of them. Alone working on a mundane simple task working on something other than destruction—he enjoyed these moments with her. They toiled quietly and companionably. He wasn't certain how many minutes or hours passed as they cleaned, organized, swept, dusted and moved scaffolding over the next blank wall. It wasn't until their stomachs growled with emptiness that he had even known hours had passed instead of minutes.

"Guess they really didn't miss me that much." Adessa proclaimed wiping at her hands with a paint covered cloth. She had discovered her hands were smeared with paint, plaster, and charcoal. "How did this even happen?" She had exclaimed grabbing the nearest cleaning cloth she could find.

"Guess not." He acquiesced reaching for a cleaning cloth on the table to wipe his own hands clean. He leaned against the worktable damping the cloth in the some water. "I would not get used to having the free time."

"It is nice though." She turned toward him. "I enjoy this. I like spending time with you."

He blinked at her. He hadn't really expected her to say what he thought had been a mutual understanding of their time together. "I enjoy spending time with you too." A smile turned his lips. He hadn't thought it possible. This girl was getting under his skin more and more. And he found that he didn't mind…not one bit. He had kissed her. Twice. Both times had been impulsive and reckless, but he hadn't regretted it. He had enjoyed it. She was calming and disarming. A complete anomaly that was disorienting and fascinating to him.

She moved to him standing in front of him. Her violet blue eyes met his. Those eyes were so beautiful and intense. His breath caught. "You're being so serious. I can't tell if you are being truthful or not."

His brow furrowed. He wasn't lying at least not about this.

"Don't do that." She reached up a finger caressing his cheek. Her touch, even the slight whisper of her fingertip across his skin, was enough to make him want to come undone.

"Vhenan," he breathed as she started to giggle. "What?" he asked shocked by her sudden out-burst.

"Sorry, I…smeared paint or charcoal, no, it might be plaster, on your cheek." She laughed as she ghosted her finger across his other cheek. "There, now it's matching."

He narrowed his eyes, smiling a mischievous grin. "Two can play at that game," Quicker than she probably thought he could move, he swiped one of the pieces of charcoal off the work table and gently swiped it across her brow. A black line mixed with the silvery blue of her vallashin. She jumped back tripping over the rug and landing unceremoniously on her butt.

"Why, you sneaky…?" he didn't let her finished as he lunged forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was passionate mixed with playfulness. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she laughed against his lips. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the moment. His arms wrapped around her back and he lifted her slightly pressing her closer to him even as she draped her arms around his neck. Their tongues touched and teased each other in an intoxicating dance. They stayed liked that for several heartbeats before breaking their kiss to suck in a breath.

He touched his forehead to hers, extricating an arm from around her. Cupping her face, he let his thumb trace a line along her cheekbone. He heard her intake of breath. He could tell she wasn't used to being touched so intimately. It had been a very long time since he had pursued the pleasure.

She crinkled her nose. "That paint does smell horrible."

He chuckled letting himself bask in the warmth of her body this close to his and the way she had tasted of mint and blackberries.

The door to the atrium slammed open.

"Inquisitor!" Josephine's voice called out. "Adessa, I know you're here!"

Adessa sighed planting a quick kiss to his lips. "Break time is over." She extracted herself from him as she stood up and offered him a hand. She helped him up as Josephine came into view.

"Hello, Josie." She said smiling radiantly at her ambassador. Josephine's face darkened a shade as her eyes narrowed.

"That's the last time you ditch me at a meeting with Count Leopold. I've scheduled a makeup meeting with him an hour from now. You had best be there. No excuses." Josephine raised an eyebrow at her. She looked back and forth between them. "What's all over your faces?"

Adessa broke into another fit of laughter.

* * *

 **SIGHS OF THUNDER**

He awoke abruptly her laughter fading into the distant reaches of dreams and desperate wishes.

"Sir?" The word was spoken hesitantly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Your presence has been requested." The elf stated switching to common.

He sat up and wiped a hand over his face whisking the sleep away. His dream lingered on his lips still. He missed her. A dull pain twisted in his chest. A hollow void had slowly been filling his heart since he had left the Inquisition. He had convinced himself that it was the right course of action and it had been, but that didn't mean he didn't miss certain parts of it. Or it's people.

"I will be down in a moment." He waved the elf away. The man bowed slightly before moving away.

 _I cannot get caught up in her again._ This was not the first time he had ventured into his memories while sleeping to see her smile and hear her laugh. Here amongst other elves, he could see even more how she was different from them. So many lowered their heads, though a few eyes glittered with the silent fires of rebellion it was sadly too few too many. It was hard to believe that these people were the descendent of his people. The differences were more than uncanny they were a slap in the face of all that he had known.

He stood up stretching. His back and shoulders popped. He had gotten use to sleeping on the ground, a bed was something different. He washed his face with cold water from the wash basin located on one of the small tables. Grabbing his staff and small pack, he headed out the door. He wouldn't be back tonight. For which, he was glad. It was taking too long to recover the artifact. He hoped this last message had been received and the leader of this elven faction would come to meet him. Otherwise, he had been awoken from a pleasant memory- dream for nothing.

The stairs creaked under his weight as he descended into the inn's little common room. The room was empty except for a lone female elf sitting at the bar her back toward the door and the rest of the room. She was nursing a tankard of what smelled to be ale. Watered down ale. He crinkled his nose as he moved to sit on the stool next to her.

"I am hazarding a guess that you are the person that has been asking about me in the city?" the elf woman said not bothering to look toward him. She cautiously sipped her drink. He noticed her eyes darted to him as she did so. It was a slight movement like one accustomed to wearing a mask and she was having trouble getting use to the idea that she could see better without it.

"Your guess would be correct. I am called Solas." He forced a smile.

"A pleasure I am certain." Her accented voice was richer than most the other elves skulking about the city. "We have met though. The Winter Palace almost a year ago. You were working with the Inquisition then I do believe."

Solas nodded. He didn't need to speak beyond that. If she knew that then she knew others things too.

"It is thanks to your Inquisitor that I now hold the title of a Marquis. It's not an easy favor to repay." She smiled then and turned toward him. "What does the Inquisition wish of us here in Hamsherial?"

"Nothing. I am not here on the Inquisition's behalf. I am here for my own reasons."

"Reasons involving what exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I would ask before using them, but even if you do not give permission I will just take it from you." He leaned forward letting his eyes change in the shadows of the room. "I am not playing the games of your human courts. I am also out of time and have been searching for a good while for you. You kept me waiting at this inn for almost a week."

"I had to know who you were and who sent you. Just because Celene and Gaspard must act like they are playing nice doesn't mean that they are playing completely by the rules."

"I seek entrance to the Eluvians. Grant me access or I will take it and destroy this access point for you. It is a simple choice."

Briala's eyes narrowed. "How do you know of the Elvuians?"

He shook his head. "It matters not. Decide."

"You think that I will just…"

"Yes, you will." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Or did Slow Arrow not tell you enough about who he truly served."

Briala gasped. "What do you know about Felassan?"

"Enough to know that he is dead."

"Did you kill him?"

He laughed. "Blunt."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you truly want to know the answer? I have found that people often ask questions they would rather not know the answer to. "

* * *

 **DARK VORTEX**

He had never let Adessa see this darker side. Everyone had one. He once explained to Cole that everyone had a face they showed and a face they hid. His side was cold hard logic and fear. The Dread Wolf. In his younger days, he had relished the honorific. Worn it proudly to show his pride in being feared and treated with respect. He soon learned that fear and respect were two very different coins. Made of two different metals.

He used his darker, hateful side now letting the elf girl wonder about her friend. No, he had not killed the dreamer, but he knew the dreamer was dead. He had found the body rotting in both worlds. Friendly spirits had guided him to the spot were Slow Arrow had lain. Neck broken and eyes staring vacantly. _

The darkness was nearly complete, but his eyes adjusted gathering what little light was being given off by the Veilfire torch in his hand. The passages were deep within the earth hidden from prying eyes both physical and metaphysical. The wards guarding the forgotten and lost passage were still holding, but for how much longer he didn't know.

* * *

 **CRUMBLING INTO DUST**

The place had changed much without caretakers to watch over it. Those who had once been here were long gone. Gone because he had cast them out. Driven from this great work because they were no longer forced to be here. He had freed them. Or so he had thought.

He wondered following a path that only his eyes could see. No creatures lingered in this place. Water roared from up head, a constant steady sound. He ducked under a fallen column the cravings long washed away by time. The air grew warm and stale, as the rushing water grew closer and closer. He marveled that the entire complex still stood. An amazement even back went his People lived within the structure's walls.

The passage opened into a vast cavern lined with statues-broken and unidentifiable-a waterfall cascaded down from the far end and into a large black pool rimmed in faded gold and silver trim. The room looked to be an ancient bath except for the large curved white archway that perched on a small island in the middle of the pool. The stone of the archway was smooth as silk and pure white clean of any markings of time or hands.

Magic hummed thickly in the air causing goosebumps to prickle on his arms and neck. The mist of the waterfall's spray moved listlessly around the cavern, but none hovered near the arch.

 _I never thought it would come to this._ Never in all his centuries had he foreseen taking such drastic measures. He wasn't certain what would happen once the world was stripped of the Veil. The Breach would be a shadow in comparison if things went poorly.

He shook his head. No, this was necessary. In the end, deep in his heart, he knew this would always be the outcome. He had known it as he locked the others away. As some of them had banged on their prisoner doors and cursed his name while others were content to wait patiently until he realized his mistake.

He had been young and reckless. He had hoped to stop their bickering and make them see reason, but alas they had wanted nothing of the sort.

He had followed the whispers from the Well of Sorrows that called to the portion of Mythal's spirit that lingered within him. She was easier still to find in dreams. She called to him like a bright flower to a butterfly. She drew him to her. He had avoided her dreams preferring his memories of her to the phantasmal workings of the mind. But this he wanted to do. He should have done it before now. He wanted to see her one more time even in her dream it would be better than nothing at all. Soon, it would all be over. Soon the world would be right.

* * *

 **GALE OF DREAMS**

He stepped into her dream with ease. It was almost like she knew he was coming.

A full moon hung clearly in a bright night sky filled with sparking distance cold diamonds. Water lapped against the glistening white sands of a river's shore line. Hushed laughter filled his ears along with the nightly call of an hunting owl.

"Ow, Traviel that was my foot."

"Sorry, Gahvin"

"Hurry up, Rena, you're such a slowpoke." Snickering spiteful laughter.

"Hey, leave her alone." He knew that voice, it was younger and pitchy, but the same amount of strength and determination he had come to endear was applied to it. A much younger version of Adessa stepped out of the woods surrounding the river's edge. A group of youths about her age and side stood along the dark waters in various stages of undress. She was thinner, shorter and lankier in her body, but she still moved with precise purposeful steps. Her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and her hair was cut shorter framing her delicate chin. She brushed it out of her eyes as she crossed her arms and stared definitely at the others.

"I won't have anybody messing with Rena." The others flinched and a smaller girl beamed brightly at Adessa.

"Sorry, Dess." One of the boys muttered dragging his foot in the sand.

He couldn't help the smile that slowly spread onto his face. He had once asked her if the mark had changed her made her more or less than who she had been. Clearly, it had not.

"Solas?"

He spun at the sound of his name. Blinking, as he came face to face with the woman whose younger self he had been watching. Her face was bare, but still breathtaking as the day he had first seen her twisted and turning in a fevered agony.

She shook her head and stepped around him watching the children now jumping into the water. Splashing and carrying on without a care in the world.

"A memory." He realized as he watched her face. She stood smiling remembering this time and place.

"I was ten years old, I don't remember where this place even is. I just remember being camped near a river. I bunch of us snuck out that night to go swimming because the adults wouldn't let us go during the day. When we returned to camp soaking wet and freezing, the Keeper gave us all a good scolding and we were on firewood and dish duty for a week following. But it was completely worth it." She turned to him, her eyes boring into his. "Why are you here?"

He canted his head. . "I wanted to see you again."

"It's been a year without any word or anything from you and you just show up in my dreams. I hope you weren't expecting a warm welcome." Adessa snapped. The children's merriment drifted away as they faded from the dream.

"You have gained control of your dreams."

She nodded. "A little. Now talk before I find a way to throw you out too."

His heart clenched painfully. "Adessa," he had only wanted to see her, to hear her voice and feel her presence one last time. In person was not possible, but in dreams anything was. "I am not here for explanations or bitter arguments. I simply wanted to see you. Tonight, I merely wanted to observe you, forgive the intrusion." He turned to go.

A hand on his arm stopped him. "Wait," that same commanding tone she saved for when she was wrestling with something and trying to hide it. "You don't have to go. I'm just upset and hurt. I want to know why all the mystery. A year, Solas! I just…" she huffed and dropped her hand away. "I thought you cared. I felt like a fool."

"You are no fool." He stated quietly. He was the fool. "I should not have encouraged this."

She laughed shaking her head. "Encouraged? Solas," He had missed her laugh. "Please, answer me one question."

He did not know what to think. Just knowing that she had been looking for him, even after everything he had said to her. Everything he had done. He had lied to her. Broke her heart.

"Did you ever care? Really care for me?"

He could lie to her, could tell her that, yes, he had played with her emotions. What was one more lie upon the several he was already living? But staring into her eyes, he knew he could not lie to her about this. It was not right, nor fair. "Truly, you wish to know?"

"Solas, I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Yes. I care about you." The words were out before he could completely process what he was telling her. Was this not the reason he stayed away from her for all this time? He couldn't afford to be distracted by her. "You will never know what you mean to me."

Her fists clenched and unclenched as she stood before him. He could not tell if she wanted to hit him or hold him.

"I should go then." She started to walk in the direction of where the children had been playing.

His hand reached out instinctively grabbing her arm lightly stopping her from turning completely away. "I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intention."

"No, I guess not." Sadness pinched her face. Tears sprang into her eyes. Tears.

"I know it is not enough, but it is the truth." It was probably the most honest thing he had ever said to her. With his free hand he reached up and cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened a fraction. "I missed you."

"Funny, you're the one who left."

He sighed and let both his hands slip away. "I did. I do not deserve you."

"You should let me be the judge of that." Her voice held a note of humor to it. "You'll find I'm an excellent judge."

He smiled. It was the first time a real smile had graced his lips in a year. He really had missed her.

"Talk to me, Solas, if you can't or won't tell me why you left then at least tell me about some of the places you have visited." She sat on the sand and patted a spot next to her. He obliged.

They must have talked for hours. Telling stories and swapping information. She treated him like he had never left the Inquisition. Never left her. This was what he had come here for tonight. Just to be around her. He was thankful to her for that. Once again, Adessa Lavellan surprised him. His stomach knotted with anticipation as he watched her tell a particular story about Iron Bull and Dorian with flourishing hands gestures and mimicked voices. He had stayed away because of this reason right now. She distracted him. She made him want to forget the world.

"Adessa," He interrupted grabbing her hands in both of his. He had been sitting with his legs stretched out on the sandy shore while she had shifted to be slightly across from him her back to the water. "Thank you,"

"For what?" her brow crinkled.

"For being my friend and more. So much more, at least in this moment you are happy again. I have been selfish with you. I selfishly care for you knowing that this can never truly be."

"You've said this before. In another world. What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I cannot."

Adessa snorted and pulled her hands away from him. "I thought as much."

"Adessa," her eyes glittered with the reflected moon light off the water. He groped for words but found none but the truth glaring back at him.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

He wanted to reach out and touch her. To kiss her and hold her and laugh with her. But he was needed elsewhere and she was needed too. "Just know that I have cherished our time together. You are a bright spot in an otherwise dim world. Never forget that. Ma vhenan." She was that to him. His heart. He had hurt more than he thought possible watching her break before him.

"I won't see you again. Will I? That's why you're here now. This is goodbye." She wiped at a tear that had crested.

He nodded. "I will not seek you out again. And I ask that you do the same."

She looked sharply at him. "You can't expect me to just give up. I…" she faltered wrapping her arms around her knees. "I can't accept it. I don't want to, but if that's your choice. I will respect it." She said the words grudgingly. Again, that surprise. "But, Solas, you do know, that whatever it is you're hiding you don't have to bear alone, right?" Hope blossomed on her beautiful features. "I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Always."

He smiled. "I believe you have told me that before. This is something I must do on my own."

She let out an exasperated breath and stood suddenly brushing sand from her hands and pants. "I just wanted you to know. Now, enough with the doom and gloom stuff. We don't have a lot of time left right?"

His brow furrowed. "I do not believe so."

"Well, we are at a type of beach and I plan on utilizing it."

"Adessa?" He asked standing up.

She started pulling her shirt over her head. "I plan on going for a swim. My dream, remember? I want to swim where the water isn't freezing, literally." She turned shirt in hand moonlight shining off too much sun-kissed skin. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. She raised an eyebrow. "Care to join me before you depart?"

He awoke feeling relieved and refreshed. He shouldn't have lingered with her swimming and laughing like two children from her dream-memory, but for not being a mage she cast a mesmerizing spell of carelessness and acceptance. It was nice to just be cared about for just being you. He wasn't lonely with her.

* * *

 **COMING STORM**

Adessa awoke with a smile on her lips. She stared at the canvas ceiling of her tent. It moved gently in the breeze blowing outside. Birds and insects chirped, clicked and cried in the morning light creeping in through the crack in the front flaps of the tent. She stretched her arms over her head and sat up. Rubbing a hand over her eyes she chased away the sleep from her eyes. The smile gracing her lips never left them as she dressed and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Today would be the day. She knew it. The scouts had reported underground ruins in the area. Ruins that hadn't been touched by looters. She had a feeling this was it. Something deep inside her was humming. She looked down at the mark on her hand, it flicked briefly. It had been doing that quite a bit lately. The closer they had come to these ruins the more it seemed to do that.

She would find him. And when she did...she wasn't certain if she would kiss or punch him in the face.

"Solas, you jerk, you better have a good explanation for all this."

* * *

 **WINDS OF CHANGE**

He stood before the glowing archway. He had done it. He lowered his arms. His staff clunked on the ground rolling away across the cold stone floor. The archway pulsed a sickly green with magic and power. Pulsed and then flew outward in a bright flash of green light. He closed his eyes and let the power wash over him and through him, stripping away everything that was him. The power ripping him left a gaping hole in him. He could feel it as it passed through him and leave him with each pulse of the archway's power.

"Solas!"

Her voice rang out calling him by the name she knew him by. He didn't flinch at her voice. He should have. He opened his eyes. Her soldiers were filing into the room. His former friends moved to flank her. Her bow was drawn on him. The arrow didn't quiver in her steady hands.

"It is done, Inquisition." He said softly. Turning, he kept his hands up. "The world will take time to heal and right itself." The archway thrummed with life behind him. He had hoped to rectify his mistake this might be the only way.

She moved toward him. Her lovely eyes were wide and pain was reflected there. Her mark was glowing. She tried to close her hand, but the magic was stronger here. "Adessa," his heart constricted seeing her in pain with a mark that was his.

"Why?" her voice an unease whisper which betrayed the steadiness of her hands.

He met her eye for eye still standing with his hands raised. "Because the world needs this. The People need this. That has always been my goal. My purpose is that of the People." Her brow furrowed as she stared at him taking in his words. "Adessa," He took a step closer. "The truth I should have told you so long ago."

"The People…you're an Ancient?"

She was clever. "I am more than that." he smiled coyly. He closed his eyes and let the magic pulsing around him thick and heavy in the air settle on his skin and sink into his flesh. He shivered with power and rightness. This was right.

"You've got to be shittin' me." Iron Bull's deep voice echoed around the chamber.

He knew how he must look to them now that his disguise and true power had returned. He looked more or less like himself, but his age would be undeterminable to them. His features would be sharper and more defined. He was the Dread Wolf. And now he had set the Gods and Forgotten Ones free on the world. He had fixed his mistake. There was only one last thing to do. Mythal's spirit stirred in his chest. She wanted to be free as well. _Soon, very soon._ He whispered to her. He had promised her that her daughter would be the one to take her place. He hadn't agreed, but it wasn't his choice to make in the end.

"Solas?" Her voice spurred him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to find that she had lowered her bow and was staring at him with a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes.

"No and yes, you know me by that name. But that is not the name I have carried with me all these millennia."

"Inquisitor!" The cry pivoted her around. The building was crumbling apart. Stones wrapped by magic were falling as they were pulled from their ancient resting places. Others were floating. The Veil being forcibly ripped down was going to create severe backlashes. The world in the next couple of years was going to be chaos. But from chaos came order. He looked to Adessa. She led the Inquisition and the Inquisition was a powerful force. They were what the world would need in the years to come. He smiled. At least one thing hadn't gone wrong for him; the world was being left in good hands.

"Adessa," He called gently as he lowered his hands. He could already feel his power fading. He was dying , just like the Veil. His life force and it's too entwined to be separated fully-sever one and the other dies. Soon his Brothers and Sisters would awaken they would need guidance and care until their full powers returned. And they would need to be protected from the Forgotten Ones who would seek vengeance on their imprisonment. "the world will need you more than ever."

"Solas, what have you done?" She asked her eyes widening as she fully gazed upon him. "What are you?"

He smiled, "So curious even now as your world collapses." He took another step toward her. He was an arm length away from her. "You know my real name, vhenan," he paused taking in her face framed by her long hair that was tugged on by the magic in the air. The anchor was glowing and pulsing brightly in her clenched hand. He frowned and she flinched a little with each pulse. "Give me your hand." He commanded gently. She hesitated a brief second before stretching it out to him. He grasped it both his hands.

Her hands were warm just like he remembered. He glanced at her face. She watched him with caution written on her lovely countenance. "This mark isn't what makes you special, vhenan," he had no right to call her that anymore, but he wanted too…and she hadn't stopped him from doing so. "It was merely meant to be a key to open a door between the Veil and the Fade. But it could have been and should have been more. It could have been used to rip the Veil apart. Corypheus almost accomplished this, but hazardously. This is my mark of magic." He replied to her unspoken question. "I involved you in this, vhenan and for that I am truly sorry." His hands shook as he closed them around her fist. "Corypheus couldn't remove the mark because he is not truly its master." He closed his eyes.

He could feel the hum of the magic anchored in her hand. Wild, violate and passionate—a feral beast tricked into submission. He twisted his own magic around it and pulled at the little threads holding it in place. She gasped, but didn't pull away from him. "You could remove it? All this time and you could remove it?" She asked as he opened his eyes once more.

"No, only now that my full power is restored. Before it would have killed you. You are truly free now."

"Boss, we've got to get going this whole place is about to come down on own heads."

"Bull, get everyone out of here! Now!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Not without you and Chuckles." Varric, the Child of the Stone was a good person in his own away.

"Go! We'll be there in a minute."

"Kill the pus bag, Inquisitor. The whole world is going to shit again. We just started gettin' this place right again and some creepy fuckin' git comes around causes this magic shit." Sera shouted pointing her bow right at him. He didn't bat an eye at her.

A large chunk of the wall came down close to her as the archway pulsed again sending out another wave of magic. Sera cursed and rolled away. She crashed into Iron Bull's legs. "Omph, that was a bit closer than I like."

Bull reached down and picked the elf girl up swinging her over his shoulder. "Hey, was the big idea, put me down you great bleedin'."

"We're leaving now." He turned and darted toward the exit.

"Bull has the right idea, we need to hurry." Dorian echoed grabbing Varric's shoulder the dwarf looked torn between staying behind and running.

"Go, Varric." Adessa commanded again.

"You should be leaving as well, vhenan, they are correct this place will not stand much longer."

"Shut up," she snapped taking him off guard. "No one is dying today. Especially not me or you." She yanked her hand from both of his. "We will leave together and then you will explain all this and what is happening."

"Adessa," his eyes crinkled with sweet sorrow. She was still trying to save him. "you can't save me from this."

"I said shut up." She grabbed his hands and turned trying to pull him after the others. "You will explain yourself once we get out of here." Another chunk of rock fell this time blocking the entrance to the room. "Nug humper!"

He couldn't help the smile on his lips. He gently extracted his hand from hers. "Adessa, even as this world crumbles and reshapes itself you will be in the thick of it. Forming and shaping the world to come. I have utter faith in you."

"Stop being so doom and gloom. I don't know what you did, but the world isn't lost. I'm not going to die and neither are you we will get out of here. And you will explain everything to me like you promised you would."

"There is some truth to your rants." He leaned forward catching her around the waist. "You will not die today."

* * *

 **BREATH OF GOOD-BYE**

He watched her sleeping. He held her wrapped in his arms under the blossoming peach tree. A stream ran nearby nearly lulling him into a slumber as well. He could feel the world changing already. Spirits were moving back and forth across the water, this glen would be home to several nature like spirits maybe even a spirit of wisdom. A faint grin crossed his face. He had done it.

A gentle breeze blew across the glade stirring the pink and white flowers in the tree above them. The petals cascaded around them. The sun shone brightly between the branches casting shadows across Adessa's face. An errant strand of hair tickled her cheek. She stirred at the touch and he smoothed the strand back behind her ear.

Her eyes flitted open. She blinked and stared at him her brow drawn in confusion. "Is this a dream?" She asked reaching up a hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch. It was warm perhaps a little too warm. He was getting colder by the minute with the fading of his magic.

"No, vhenan, it is not. We are quite real and alive."

"So we're not dead?"

He shook his head.

"That's good." She slowly sat up slipping from his arms and lap. She sat on the ground next to him.

Fear clutched at his chest. He had driven her away. It was his own fault really and he knew it, but in these last moments…he didn't want to be alone.

"Now, explain."

He blinked then chuckled at her bluntness. His arms were like lead and she was heavier than he ever remembered her being as he pulled her toward planting a deep kiss on her lips. _I missed you._ His heart ached sharply as electricity seemed to shoot through him at the feel of his lips pressed to hers once more. She didn't kiss him back and he didn't blame her. He was probably confusing her with this outburst. But she didn't push him away either. He broke the kiss and squeezed his arms pressing her tightly to him.

"This is not going to get you out of an explanation."

He chuckled again but it was weaker than the last. He rested his head on her shoulder. He was tired, so very tired. "Vhenan, please just let me have this for a moment and then I promise to tell you everything."

She snorted but relaxed in his grip. "All right, just another minute. Creators, I missed you too." He smiled at her confession. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but Adessa deserved the truth.

"Adessa," he whispered righting himself. He didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't explain everything to her she just wouldn't be able to comprehend it. He had thousands of years to study, understand and puzzle things over. She didn't get that luxury. "The Veil is gone. Soon enough demons and spirits will start appearing across all of Thedas. Magic will become stronger and the elven gods will emerge from their slumber. It is even possible that the Old Gods will awaken from the earth."

She cocked her head looking at him. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from asking a question while he continued. "It will be as the world was before, during the height of the People's power. But humans are a predominant race and my hope is that they will keep the People in line. I don't want so many of things I saw then to happen again. Slavery, wars that lasted centuries…I want more for my People. I always have. I did what I did then to save them not because it was right." He looked deep into her eyes. "I locked away the Gods and Forgotten Ones. I locked them behind the Veil in order to keep them from destroying more of the People."

"Fen'harel." She breathed. "You are Fen'harel."

A shiver passed through him as she said his name. "Yes," he affirmed.

He waited then for her to stand up and run away to leave him alone and forgotten. She should be running, but instead she took his hands in hers. "Fen'harel." Her thumbs danced across his knuckles. "I see no claws and your teeth are not sharp." She said leaning forward to peer into his eyes. Her face was a hairsbreadth away from his. Her breath warmed his face. "I've never been afraid of you. Nor will I be. If that is what you are worried about."

He let out the breath he was holding. "Adessa, understand this. I have caused much suffering and pain in my life to get what I wanted. I even gave Corypheus my foci because I was too weak from slumber to unlock it."

His hands were shaking whether from his fear or exhaustion he wasn't certain. His mind was growing foggy. The glade wasn't as bright and cheerful as it had been. "I'm a coward and a liar. I've lied to you. I hurt you for my own selfish reasons. You the one person I've come to love…"

"Love?" Her smile was radiant and he was momentarily confused by her question. "You love me?"

"Adessa, I," her lips on his silenced his confessions and explanations. He blinked against her kiss. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to fear him. Hate and fear.

 _Solas, don't leave me. I love you._ Those were not the way he had wanted to hear those words from her. He could see that it was true. The more time they had spent together the closer he realized his own feelings for her. He was in love with her. It was that love that had made him walk away. _I hadn't wanted to involve her in any of this, but now I have even more so._

 _But it is done._ His part in this was over, but soon hers would start again.

He broke her kiss not even realizing he had. "Vhenan, I do love you. You have no idea what you have done for me. I never dreamed of this or you. This is real." His eyes were growing heavy now too. It wouldn't be much longer. "I wish I could have given you more. So much more."

"Don't be silly, you'll come back to Skyhold…" she frowned at him as he leaned back against the peach tree again. "You aren't planning on coming back, are you?"

"Ma vhenan, no, I cannot. " he swallowed his throat dry. "Tell the others I am truly sorry. Mostly I am sorry that I won't get to show you this new world." He put up a hand and she took it.

"No, you can't be serious. I've just found you again. We just…" tears filled her violet blue eyes. "I won't let you. I told you no one was going to die today."

He smiled at the intensity in her voice. "Burned myself out lifting the Veil. With no foci," he shrugged he didn't need to finish.

"Then we'll find a way. Mythal survived, you can too."

He shook his head. "No, vhenan, I am tired. So very tired. You have done something, for me that I never thought possible."

"What's that?"

"I am not going to die alone."

* * *

 **TEARS IN THE BREEZE**

Adessa sat holding his hand for what seemed like hours, before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Her tears rolled down her bare cheeks. She didn't wipe them away even though she wanted to. She had loved a god. Gods weren't supposed to die _. No, he wasn't a god. He was just Solas. Ma vhenan._

She should have hated him. She should have left him to die in that glade by himself, but she couldn't. Truth was she didn't blame him. She tried too but right then she couldn't do that. The world was changing again. But it was always changing. How would it be changed this time? She didn't know. She stared at his face, so peaceful and smooth. She had thought at first he was merely sleeping, but when she laid her hand upon his chest no heartbeat thumped back at her.

She knew it in her own heart. He was gone. Fen'harel. The Dread Wolf was dead. She waited for his body to disappear. Turn to ash and drift away on the breeze, but it didn't. Instead it lay cooling in the breeze beneath the flowering peach trees.

* * *

 **FINALE**

The village stood a skeleton of what it once was. The buildings were crumbling, so old and decayed filled that no one who looked upon the even knew what they had been made of. Evergreens grew around and throughout the once village their boughs laden with the first covering of snow. The wind blowing in from the west hinted at more pristine white flakes to come. Moonlight poured into the square turned glade from the vast round orb hovering in the star sprinkled sky.

A cloaked figure stepped from the trees and into the clearing that once housed the village square. Scanning the grounds with dark golden eyes. Lowering her hood, she blinked against the cold wind stinging her eyes. Her white golden hair flowed behind her caught in the same breath as the trees limbs danced in knotted twist and turns. She sniffed the air and her shoulders tensed.

A sharp acidic odor met her nostrils. Her eyes dart left and right waiting. Other smells pepper her senses. Smells and odors she has not experienced in a millennia or more. This time was changing so quickly and hastily. Everything was wrong and smelled of rot and quickening.

A figure cloaked and hooded much like she had been stepped into the clearing from her right. Another joining them both on her left. Soon more and more smells and shadowy figures stepped from the trees and filled the perimeter of the clearing creating a circle in the moonlight.

"Brothers and sisters!" A voice boomed from the shadows. She jumped as she always did at the sound of his voice. Commanding and burning. Final and forgiving. A voice of power and authority. "We gather together this night to mourn, but also to rebuild."

No one spoke but everyone listened, she cocked her head feeling the magic thicken in the air around her. This was the moment they had all gathered for. It was a rare moment that so many came together like this. Several were missing, but many were present, many who were merely slaves their marks glittering brightly in the silvery light. She smiled it was fitting. She had never cared for those markings nor for her followers being scarred so, but so many others of her sisters and brothers did.

"It is only fitting that where the first rebellion blossomed so to should it be reborn." The figures raised their hands toward the sky, fingers outstretched and reaching toward the moon and stars. Power filled the clearing and her body she grinned like a mad woman and cried out with several others in the sheer joy of feeling such power and magic again. In her long sleep she had forgotten what it felt like to wield and hold this much of it.

Brilliant white light filled the glen. It only lasted for a moment and she was forced to release her hold on the power and close her eyes against the light's intensity.

As the light dissipated a naked figure huddled on the ground in the middle of the circle. He opened his eyes and looked around clearly confused.

"Rise, brother, and join us once more." they all response together, the booming voiced figure proffers his hand. The newcomer blinked and nodded as understanding of whom and what he was dawned on him. It would be a while, and he would never remember his old self, but he would know his purpose to the People. He was rebellion. He was the Trickster. The Deceiver. Everyone had their part to play in the telling of history and the future. His was one of the most important of all.

"Welcome home, Fen'Harel"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Update:** I changed the section named Whispers of Fate...in essence it is the same scene, however, it was recently brought to my attention that Solas was working on frescoes, not merely painting on the wall. I did some research and wanted to reflect more of the true process of his work. I like the idea of Adessa helping him clean up, but leaving him alone to work. It is very time consuming and a precise art form that she would only be in the way as she doesn't know a thing about making frescoes. She learning, but she doesn't have the time that he does to put into the final piece like he does. So hopefully everyone still enjoyed the section and I think it still works with the art piece too.   


Playing with the idea here at the end that the ancient Gods were born much in the same fashion as a spirit. An idea forming together with the ancient Gods awake and the Veil gone since we players aren't certain what exactly the ancient gods are beyond powerful elves, I believe they would have learned to replenish or maybe even restore each other through some method which would have made them seem like Gods to the unknowing. Of course the downside to all of this is just what Solas said to the Inquisitor after the death of the Wisdom spirit. It is very likely they would not remember being friends. I plan on trying to incorporate that idea at some point into another story.

Thanks for reading, following, favorites, and reviews! This was written for the Dragon Age Big Bang. Artwork by Ivanesca, who is awesome and so amazing!


End file.
